brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheerio 🌸
Authors Original RP (*1/9/2016) * Chicmiss Wiki RP *Blondwave (from LFG, LEG and LDCSHGG) Description ��Aloha ladies! Grab your sunscreen, cameras, surf board, and friends… and let’s party! Welcome to the Beach resort, a lot of you have beach houses you share together! This is all role-play style ;D We can do many different things we can do at the resort, please add ideas in comments! Well, that’s it! Let’s enjoy the beach! “WHOOT WHOOT!!! This is awesome!” *Strides through the soft sand then jumps onto the waves with surf board* God bless✟!!~��Cheeri��sandleg��s���� Info ��'Beach Resort' was one of the most commented creations on the LEGO Friends Gallery made by Chicmiss with local name cheeriosandlegos1, one of the best builders the LFG had ever seen. Beach Cheerio Beach Resort is a hotel, and close to that is located a wonderful sandy beach. It's called Brick Storm Shores. The hotel guests usually spend time there. Accommodation Bungalows (& Caravan) # 2 people: Blondwave, # 3 people: # 4 people: # 3 people: # 4 people: # 4 people: CreativeCalico (Meg), # 2 people: # 3 people: # 2 people: # 4 people: # 3 people: # 3 people: # 2 people; # 3 people: # 3 people; # 3 people: # 2 people;: # 3 people: PandaPrincess7 (Rachel), # 2 people: # 2 people: Catplaty, Peekaleta (Peeka) # Caravan - 2 people: # 3 people: # 3 people: Fangirl1418 (Chelsea), Conservative Cupcake Queen (Lia) # 2 people: Food & Drinks Choice (Beach Buffet) Food tables 1. Starters (soups...) 2. Meat (chicken, veal, kebab...) 3. Side dish (french fries, rice...) 4. Salads, salty sauces and spices 5. Pastry and toppings (butter, jam, peanut butter, caramel, maple syrup, chocolate, vanilla sauce, mulberry sauce...) 6. Fruit 7. Vegetables 8. Desserts (various cakes and pies, ice cream, marshmallows, cotton candy, tiramisu, chocolate fountain, waffles, pancakes, buns, baklava, profiteroles...) Drinks tables 9. Drinks without gas (green tea, water, juices...) 10. Drinks with gas (Coca-Cola, Fanta, Sprite, Pepsi, Mirinda...) Special * Vegetarian corner (tofu...) * Fit corner (yoghurts, cornflakes...) * Gluten-free corner (corn food...) Rules # Maximum about 70 people can join. # Play as yourself! Keep this RP real. # No bad language or bullying. # Please don't play other people's characters without their consent. # Have fun! Gallery 01 Cheerio Beach Resort.png|The Resort. 02 Cheerio Beach Resort.png|Amy between bungalows. 03 Cheerio Beach Resort.png|Cheeriobrick and Cheeriosandlegos1 in the hot air baloon. 04 Cheerio Beach Resort.png|Part of the Resort. 05 Beach.png|Lobby with outside activities. 06 Beach.png|Outside and inside of the lobby with reception. 07 Beach.png|Lobby with reception detail. 08 Beach.png|Headmasters' bedroom. Bungalows.png|Choose the bungalow or caravan number you want to stay at. In each bungalow can be from 2 to 4 people. (If you see that the bungalow has some more places free, write to comments: "OORP: YourNickname - NumberOfBungalow", for example OORP: Blondwave, number 1.) Bungalow N. 1 (LDD Reconstruction) Author (& RP host) * Wavey CheerioBeachResortBungalow.png|Bungalow outside. CheerioBeachResortBungalow1.png|Bungalow inside - bird view. CheerioBeachResortBungalow2.png|Bungalow inside - kitchen, dining room, living room. CheerioBeachResortBungalow3.png|Bungalow inside - bedroom (Wavey's bed is the one down). CheerioBeachResortBungalow4.png|Bungalow inside - bathroom (broken walls view). CheerioBeachResortBungalow5.png|Bungalow inside - cellar. CheerioBeachResortBungalow6.png|Bungalow outside - entrance, garden. Category:Role-Plays